expresswaysfandomcom-20200214-history
North-South Expressway Northern Route
|direction_a=North |terminus_a=Bukit Kayu Hitam, Kedah |junction= Phetkasem Road (Thailand) Federal Route 1 Changlun-Kuala Perlis Highway Butterworth Outer Ring Road Penang Bridge Butterworth-Kulim Expressway Federal Route 149 Penang Second Bridge Federal Route 136 Federal Route 147 Federal Route 60 Federal Route 76 Federal Route 59 Guthrie Corridor Expressway Sungai Buloh Highway New Klang Valley Expressway |direction_b=South |terminus_b=Bukit Lanjan, Selangor |formed=1985 |history=Completed in 1994 |system= |destinations=Jitra, Alor Star, Sungai Petani, George Town, Taiping, Kuala Kangsar, Ipoh, Gopeng, Tapah, Rawang, Kuala Lumpur }} North–South Expressway (NSE) Northern Route, is the northern part of Malaysia's longest expressway, the North–South Expressway. It is situated on the west coast of Peninsular Malaysia, linking the northern states of Kedah, Penang, Perak and Selangor. Route background The North–South Expressway Northern Route begins at the Malaysian-Thai Border (the town of Bukit Kayu Hitam in Kedah state) in the north, where it connects to the Phetkasem Road ( ) in Thailand. Its southern terminus is at the Bukit Lanjan exit in Selangor. Features Its main features include the Penang Bridge which is Malaysia's second longest bridge, Sungai Perak Bridge (Jambatan Sultan Azlan Shah), Menora Tunnel and the North-South Expressway Monument at Rawang Rest and Service Area (R&R) (North bound). The Gopeng-Tapah section is the most expensive section of the North-South Expressway network. Current developments Kuala Lumpur-Penang Through Traffic (Ipoh North (Jelapang) - Ipoh South local-express lanes) The Jelapang and Ipoh South toll plazas would be demolished in 2009 to make a non-stop route across Ipoh. This is achieved through the construction of two local-express lanes for each side, which are only accessible via Ipoh South Exit (for northbound traffic) and Ipoh North Exit (for southbound traffic). The toll plazes in Ipoh are therefore relocated at each ends of the local-express lanes. The decision to demolish both toll plazas was made as a result of accidents which happened at Jelapang toll plaza. Since the toll plaza was opened in 28 September 1987, there were many accident cases which involved brake failure in heavy vehicles due to hard braking when proceeding downhill to the toll plaza. On 7 June 2008, the new Ipoh North toll plaza (South bound) replacing old Jelapang toll plaza opened to traffic, followed by north bound on 15 August 2008. Beginning 11:00 am on 14 July 2009, the Kuala Lumpur-Penang through traffic is now opened to traffic. With the opening of the between Ipoh North (Jelapang) and Ipoh South stretch, highway users are no longer required to stop for toll transactions at the Ipoh North and Ipoh South Toll Plazas.~ The runaway truck ramp is also provided in two locations in Jelapang and Menora. Six-lane widening works Phase 1: Rawang-Tanjung Malim The 6-lane stretch which is currently running from Kuala Lumpur (including New Klang Valley Expressway (NKVE)) to Rawang Interchange would be expanded to Tanjung Malim Interchange . Phase 2: Tanjung Malim-Slim River Meanwhile, in the next phase of these works, the 6-lane stretch would be expanded from Tanjung Malim Interchange to Slim River Interchange . Sungai Buaya Interchange An interchange at Sungai Buaya, Selangor, between Rawang and Bukit Beruntung Interchange was constructed between 2011 and 2013. This new interchange was opened to traffic on 10 January 2014. Alor Pongsu Interchange An interchange at Alor Pongsu, Perak, between Bandar Baharu and Bukit Merah Interchange is under construction. Fourth lane addition On July 2010, the operator, PLUS Expressways Berhad, announced that the government had awarded contracts to build a fourth lane on a stretch from Rawang to Jalan Duta. The construction has already begin at the south bound, with its north bound will be begin soon. Toll rates :''See also Toll rates of the North–South Expressway List of key points along NSE Northern Route Below is a list of interchanges (exits), laybys and rest and service areas along the NSE Northern route. The exits are arranged in ascending numerical order from North to South. * I/C - interchange, I/S - intersection, RSA - Rest and service area, OBR - overhead bridge restaurant, L/B - layby, V/P - vista point, TN - tunnel, T/P - toll plaza, BR - bridge External links * PLUS Expressway Berhad * PLUS * Malaysian Highway Authority Category:Expressways in Malaysia Category:North–South Expressway (Malaysia) Category:North–South Expressway Networks, Malaysia